


Charming Devil

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Percival gets a little bit of revenge as Alvarr is captured.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 130 Devilish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Devil

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Charming Devil  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Gwaine/Bess (OC), Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Leon, Percival, Alvarr, Vivian, Braden  
 **Summary:** Percival gets a little bit of revenge as Alvarr is captured.  
 **Warnings:** infidelity, canon level violence  
 **Word Count:** 890  
 **Prompt:** 130 Devilish 

** Charming Devil **  
Leon. Gwaine, and Percival stood in the kitchen of Elena’s tea shop. They were all standing there with their weapons strapped to waists and their red cloaks on their shoulders.    

They were there to capture Alvarr. Gwen had given Vivian the option of prison or helping them capture Alvarr. Vivian, being the self-absorbed creature they knew she was, quickly agreed to set up Alvarr.

Elena walked into the kitchen and nodded. “He’s here. He’s sitting in the back table with Vivian. Please be careful.” 

“We will.” Leon said. “Ready men?”

Gwaine and Percival nodded. 

Percival stood at the door leading to the tearoom as Gwaine and Leon went around to the front of the building to come through the front door. 

As soon as Alvarr saw the red cloaks of the knights he ran for the kitchen door. He didn’t get very far. 

Percival grabbed him as he came through the door and knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw. Percival picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Stupid bastard.” 

Percival walked into the tearoom and gave Vivian a look that would have broken any other woman’s heart. He turned to Leon and looked contrite.

“I knocked him out.” Percival said. 

“I see that. I don’t think Arthur will mind considering the situation. Go with him in the van.” Leon gave him a look of sympathy then glanced at Vivian. He turned to Gwaine. “Gwaine, go get her. She rides with us. The Queen isn’t finished with her.” 

Gwaine grinned. “I don’t know which is worse, the wrath of the Queen or the embarrassment of giving into that bloke’s devilish charm.” 

“This is Queen Guinevere we are talking about, you know. Even the King knows better than to get her angry. Besides I doubt that Vivian is ever embarrassed by anything she does.” Leon said. 

“Good point.” Gwaine grinned and went to retrieve Vivian from where she was still sitting at the back table. He held out his hand to help her to her feet. 

When they went out front, the van was already gone with the prisoner, Percival, and the two Gold Knights they had brought to guard him on the way back to the Kingdom Building.

Merlin met the van and walked with Percival with Alvarr over his shoulder to the special cell for those with magick. Percival dumped him on the cot. Merlin locked the door with a spell and looked at Percival.

“Did they have to knock him out with magick to contain him?” Merlin asked. 

“I did it when I captured him.” Percival admitted. 

Merlin chuckled. “Good for you. Percival, you shouldn’t feel bad about all this. According to Morgana, he is a very charming devil. She even fell for him once.” 

“If she really loved me, his words wouldn’t have mattered to her.” Percival said sadly. “What is the Queen going to do with her?”

“Vivian is going to be doing community service for the next year. Gwen is sending her to the soup kitchen downtown. She will be cooking, cleaning, and serving to teach her some humility.” Merlin said. “She is also banned from Court activities for a year.” 

Percival looked relieved. “I was worried she was going to be killed or something.” 

“Arthur was for it but Gwen wouldn’t hear of it. “Vivian is a Lady of the Court so she was giving a second chance,” Merlin said. “Let’s hope she doesn’t blow her chance.” 

“For her father’s sake, I hope she doesn’t squander it.” Percival said.

“She won’t get a second chance with you?” Merlin asked. 

“No.” Percival shook his head and sighed. “I’m done with her. I need to find someone that I can be happy with and she will be happy with me.” 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Merlin patted the big man on the shoulder. “I better get on.” 

“We are going to the pub later, if you want to come.” Percival said. 

“Morgana wants to have a quiet night in.” Merlin said as he stepped in the lift. “I’ll join you another night.” 

Percival left through the service door and headed for the pub. 

Gwaine was already there when Percival arrived and so was Lance and Braden. Percival sat at the large table that was reserved for the Knights and smiled at Bess as she sat a large tankard of ale in front of him. 

“I guess it’s just the bachelors tonight.” Percival said as he looked around. 

“Speak for yourself mate.” Gwaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Lance and I have girlfriends.”

Percival looked at Bess standing behind Gwaine and nodded. “Then it’s just me and Braden then.” 

Braden looked at the tankard in front of him. “I may have one but she is really shy.” 

Percival sighed. “Why am I always the only one without someone?” 

“You need to wark on your devilish charm.” Gwaine said. 

Bess sat a fresh cup of coffee in front of Gwaine and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s not just your devilish charm I fancy, Sir Gwaine.”

Percival glared at Gwaine with a disgusted look on his face.

Lance chuckled. “I don’t even want to know what that means.” 

Braden snickered and took a sip from his drink. 

Gwaine laughed and just grinned his most devilish grin. 


End file.
